


twenty-hour game days

by r4m3nlvr



Series: nothing a little bit of faith and a lot of coffee can't fix [3]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gamer!Josh, Idol!Ken, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4m3nlvr/pseuds/r4m3nlvr
Summary: all ken thinks about is spending some time with josh... but definitely not during his twenty-hour game days. (companion piece to 'nothing a little bit of faith and a lot of coffee can't fix', but can be understood as a stand alone chapter)
Relationships: Joken, Josh Cullen Santos/Ken Suson
Series: nothing a little bit of faith and a lot of coffee can't fix [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794037
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	twenty-hour game days

**Author's Note:**

> sbcts got too heavy all of a sudden. needed some fluff and ended up with this.

**twenty-hour game days**

**twenty hours left**

Ken woke up to the lack of warmth beside him. He patted the small but empty space on the single bed and felt a little bit cold. 

It took him some time to be fully conscious. When he was awake, he lay on his back and reached for his phone. _Ah, it's already 5PM._

He let his legs dangle a little bit on the bed that was too small for his height as he replied to a few messages. When he was done, he stood up, grabbed a shirt---it wasn't his shirt, he couldn't find his own--that was discarded on the floor, wore it, and headed out of the room.

Josh was already on his computer near the kitchen. Headphones on, eyes locked on the screen. His hands were flying across the keyboard in expert strokes.

" _Careful, careful_!"

The calmness in Josh's voice amused Ken. It was such a firm and commanding voice that it contrasted with Josh's simple and casual get up. He was wearing Ken's shirt, the one he was looking for earlier. 

Josh was so focused on their game that he didn't notice Ken leaning by the door frame just watching.

"Stay there, stay there. I'm coming in after you."

The idol could have stared at Josh forever as he played. Unfortunately, even Ken had to eat and he was starting to get hungry. He walked towards Josh, kissed him at the back of his head, and passed him by to get some food.

"Oh. Hi, you're awake--- _Wait, I got him_!---Uhm, coffee's ready in the machine, I---okay, _one down_."

Ken only chuckled and got Josh and himself some coffee and sandwiches. It looks like he wouldn't get any attention from his lover for the next twenty hours or so.

* * *

**sixteen hours left**

Ken turned his phone screen off and rubbed his eyes. He was lying on the couch and had just finished watching his anime. If not for his dying phone battery and his eyes, he would have gone on. But he wasn't getting any younger, and his 20-20 vision was slowly failing him.

" _Augh_! Don't rush, _bobo_!" Josh was exclaiming. "See what you did, kid? _You killed the team_!"

Ken propped himself up on his elbows to look at Josh. He was almost pulling his hair, his glasses askew. He rolled his head and then stretched his neck and shoulders while waiting for the game to start again.

The younger man smiled as he kept watching Josh fondly. Sure, Josh was older and more mature than Ken. But during his gaming binges he turned into a competitive sixteen-year-old.

Ken got up, plugged his phone on the charger, and went to the kitchen for some water. He approached Josh and placed the glass on the computer table but some distance from the gamer's hands.

"Hey, everything fine?" Ken asked. He put his hands on Josh's shoulders and started massaging.

Josh groaned appreciatively. "Thanks, Ken... Just one of those players with the Messiah complex. He's getting an earful in the chat, but we'll sort it out."

Ken continued to give Josh a quick massage. When he was done, he hugged him from behind and kissed the top of his head.

"Good thing you're in the team, huh?" he said.

Josh laughed. "After all these years, you'd think I'll know how to handle overly cocky players. But naaaah--- _oh, wait_! It's starting!"

_That's my signal to move out_ , Ken thought and let go of Josh's neck. He kissed Josh's hair one last time.

"Play hard," he said. But Josh was already way too into the game and didn't hear him.

Ken only chuckled and headed to the bathroom. He should probably take a bath before eating and going back to bed. SB19 had an early start the next day and over the years, Ken had learned to be responsible for his time.

* * *

**fourteen hours left**

**11:04PM**  
**Sejun Nase messaged your group**  
_See you tomorrow. Call time is at 5AM sharp._

**11:04PM**  
**Justin de Dios:** _Okii dokii_

**11:05PM**  
**Stell Ajero:** _See you all! Good night~~_ 🥰✊💙

**11:06PM**  
**You:** _*seen*_

Ken put the phone on the bed-side table and curled into the corner of the small bed. As usual, his feet hung over the edge of the mattress. Sure, it wasn't the most comfortable position. But he got to share that small and cramped bed with the love of his life---

_Yuck, love of my life_ , Ken thought and gave a sleepy chuckle. It was sappy as heck but it didn't mean it wasn't true.

" _Goodgoodgood_!" came the love of his life's excited yelp. "That's it! We got this, team..."

Well, the love of his life was still busy with the _current_ love of his life. There was still a lot of time left before Ken would be the center of his attention again.

For now, Ken had to settle with Josh's scent that clung to the bed sheet, the pillows, and the mattress. And just like that---with his back to the wall, body scooted to one side, legs hanging over the edge of the mattress---Ken went to sleep.

* * *

**ten hours left**

Ken checked his duffel bag before going out of the room. His call time was still two hours away but given the things they needed to do, he wanted to get in early.

_I have my clothes, my wallet, my personal makeup, my vitamins_ , he thought to himself. _And I already prepared Josh some sandwiches and coffee for breakfast._

With a nod, Ken went out the room and approached Josh. He was still on the computer, playing the nth round on whichever game he was playing.

"Josh, I'm leaving."

"'Kay," Josh replied, eyes still trained on the computer screen.

"I already made you sandwiches, and coffee's still on the machine," Ken reminded. "But drink water, too, okay? Not just coffee."

" _Mm-hmm_."

Ken chuckled. " _Time out_ , Ssob."

Josh looked up at him expectantly, eyes red behind his glasses. Ken took this as a signal to duck in and plant a quick kiss on his lips.

They both smiled.

"I'll come back after lunch," Ken said. But time out was over and Josh was already back in the game.

* * *

**three hours left**

Recording just wrapped up for SB19. After having to endure another round of questions which did not have anything to do with their new single or their individual projects, Ken gladly made his escape towards their dressing room.

He checked the time, 10:04AM, and promptly messaged Josh.

**10:05AM**  
**You:** _i know you havent eaten. better eat the sndwchs or else._

**10:10AM**  
**JC:** _k_

Ken guffawed. So Josh actually replied. Well, that was sweet of him. Suddenly wanting to get home, Ken wished for time to pass by more quickly.

_Only three hours left._

* * *

**extend!!!**

**JC sent you a message.**  
**1:15PM**  
_Hey, im done. what time you coming back?_

**1:16PM**  
**You:** _dont know. :( message you when we're done. urgent meeting._

**1:16PM**  
**JC:** _okay. take care._

"Ken? You coming?" Justin asked him, peeking out the door of the meeting room.

Ken put his phone on silent mode before he hid it in his pocket. "Yeah, I'm here."

"Don't worry too much. This should be quick," Justin assured. "And then you can spend _a~~ll day_ with---"

Ken was quick to pinch Justin's lips with his thumb and index finger. "I know, _I know_. Now let's start the meeting."

* * *

**time out**

Ken came in with a splitting headache. ' _This should be quick_ ' _my ass_ , he thought as he removed his shoes. The meeting that was supposed to last for a few minutes went on for hours past dinnertime.

The apartment was dark and empty now as Ken stood by the door. Josh's computer table looked like it had been abandoned for a while. From the door, he could see the kitchen table where he left the sandwiches earlier. There was only one left, which meant Josh ate the rest.

" _Josh_?" he called out. He checked the crack under the door to Josh's room and saw that the light was turned off. _Asleep._

Although it made sense for Josh to be sleeping after his twenty-hour game binge, Ken still kind of hoped he would have at least waited up for him. _So much for spending time with him_.

Wordlessly, he put his shoes on the rack by the main door. Then he made his way to the bathroom which was only seven steps away, bringing his bag with him.

Ken bathed thoroughly. He had been feeling sticky all day because of the humidity. He was glad to have removed the makeup on his face and finally be able to wear a loose shirt and pajamas.

After leaving his stuff back in the living room, Ken quietly entered the door to Josh's room. As expected, the older man was lying there with his back to the door and Ken. He was already snoring.

Ken was about to crawl into the space between Josh and the wall when he noticed that the other man had been hugging Ken's pillow. He was sleeping so soundly on it that he had drool trickling down onto the pillowcase.

The younger man had to stifle back a laugh.

He knelt down in front of Josh, and reached out to brush Josh's hair back. This caused other to stir awake slowly, half-lidded eyes meeting Ken's. Josh wiped the drool from his lips and slowly got up on his elbows.

"Hey, sorry. I was just so sleepy."

"It's okay. I was just about to join you, anyway."

Ken climbed onto the bed, crossed Josh, and lay on his side with his back to the wall.

It was such a small mattress that two people could hardly fit in, even if the other person was Josh. But as the older man opened his arms to let Ken lay on his chest, the standard mattress seemed to make room for the two of them---although Ken's legs did dangle over the edge.

"I think I should buy a bigger bed," said Josh as he combed Ken's damp hair with his fingers. It was his favorite thing to do, and something that knocked Ken right out whenever he had bouts of insomnia. "It can't be good for your back if you sleep like this."

Ken chuckled and just planted his face on Josh's chest, inhaling his very presence. "Nah, I'm good. We shouldn't waste money on things that we rarely use."

"' _Rarely use_ '," Josh chuckled. "You sleep over almost every night and we---"

He stopped. Ken waited for him to continue but when he didn't, he looked up at Josh.

"We _what_?"

"Nothing," said Josh and he kissed Ken on the forehead.

But Ken couldn't let it go. He thought for a while before finally getting in on Josh's little slip up. He smiled playfully, then propped himself on both hands, one on each side of Josh's head.

He looked down on Josh, sleepy eyes suddenly burning with passion. "We _what_ , Josh?"

Josh was not intimidated. He grabbed Ken by the neck and pulled him down for a quick kiss. "Don't ask if you already know."

Ken grinned. He was about to lunge at Josh and capture his lips when the older man punched him in gut. Ken lost the strength in his arms and he fell on top of his lover, head back on Josh's chest.

" _Ow_?" Ken exclaimed, confused. He looked up at Josh again. " _What was that for_?"

The older man chuckled and kissed the wrinkles that formed on Ken's forehead. "There's a time for that later. You're tired."

" _But_ \---"

"Sleep, Ken," Josh commanded, cupping his cheek and tracing the circles under Ken's eyes with his thumb. "We'll have all the time in the world tomorrow, I promise."

Ken loved that Josh knew him so well. He _was_ feeling very sleepy. No matter how much he faked it, he wouldn't be able to lie that his body was tired even if his mind was not.

Josh went back to combing his fingers through Ken's hair. Ken listened to the steady beating of Josh's heart. And the last thing Ken remembered before drifting off to sleep was the feeling of Josh's lips on the top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> can't imagine joken having pet names. they don't seem the type.


End file.
